memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Benson
For the alternate reality counterpart, please see Olivia Benson (alternate reality). Olivia Benson is a Human female who serves as an Security officer in the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service. She is the former partner of Elliot Stabler. She was partnered with Elliot Stabler from 2371 to 2377, then she was partnered with Typhuss James Halliwell after he returned from the Delta Quadrant in 2377. Olivia has been asked by various criminals if she is attracted to, or has ever slept with Typhuss. The answer is always in the negative. Early life Olivia Benson was born on January 13, 2338 on Earth to Serena Benson. She was the product of the 2338 rape of Serena Benson by a food salesman named Joseph Hollister. At the time of the rape, Serena had been working in the cafeteria of Columbia University. Olivia Benson has a half-brother, Simon Marsden. She didn't find out about her brother until they were both adults after she illegally ran her DNA through a kinship analysis. Serena died from injuries sustained in a fall when she was drunk in 2367. Starfleet Career In 2360 Olivia became Typhuss James Halliwell's partner while in the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service. Olivia is a member of the Major Case Response Team under the command of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Olivia is a Detective in the Special Victims Unit. In 2361 Olivia and Typhuss were chasing an Andorian pirate named Sha'Kev, after Sha'Kew killed a Starfleet Ensign named Masaro. Later Sha'Kev escaped to New York city with Olivia and Typhuss following him. Later Olivia and Typhuss captured Sha'Kev. Sha'Kev was placed in a Federation prison. In 2362 Olivia and Typhuss were ordered to track down former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras. Olivia and Typhuss later found Milo Surgant and Betras at a spaceport on Andoria. Milo Surgant and Betras were able to escape the two SCIS officers when Orion pirate Siroc transported them to his Orion raider. In 2384 Olivia joined the USS Intrepid's crew as an Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service Investigations Specialist. Stargate program After stealing information on the Stargate program in 2385, Olivia joins the program on orders from Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill and is in command of SG-5, an SGC team. Skills and Abilities Benson speaks some Spanish and French and is able to read the Miranda rights in three others. She is a recreational mountain climber, and climbed on her own time with her co-worker Typhuss James Kira. Alternate reality .]] In an alternate reality, Olivia Benson was a Detective in the Special Victims Unit and by 2371 Olivia and Typhuss became lovers. The Olivia from this reality seems to be much more emotional than her counterpart in our reality. Olivia and Typhuss kept their relationship secret from the other Detectives in the Special Victims Unit. The only two people who know about the relationship were Alexandra Cabot and Melinda Warner, two of Olivia's best friends. Relationship with Typhuss James Kira Benson's current partner is Typhuss James Kira. They have never been romantically involved. However in an alternate reality they were romantically involved by 2371. Their relationship is not without friction, as the two sometimes argue over the cases they work on; Benson is quicker to side with the victims while Kira is slower to assume that victims are telling the truth. There is also some sexual tension between them. Typhuss's wife, Kira, was worried that Typhuss prefered to spend most of his time with Olivia rather than with his family. They were deemed, "too close" when forced to undergo evaluations by Dr. Rebecca Hendrix. She recommended they stay together because together they were the best detectives in the unit. Personality Olivia is deeply empathetic with victims of sex crimes. As a result, she is often quick to believe victim's stories. Her partner Typhuss James Kira is often more skeptical of victim's accounts, which often brings the two partners into conflict. Olivia's ability to empathize with victims is a tremendous asset, but there are times when it comes back to haunt her. When Benson went undercover in a women's prison to find a rapist and was almost raped herself until Detective Typhuss James Kira, also undercover there as a guard of the facility, managed to save her just moments before the man, who was a fellow guard, abused her. Afterwards, Olivia developed a severe case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, but has been receiving counseling for the assault and has been seen dealing with it more constructively. While speaking to a victim of a separate rape, the victim asked her if she was better having dealt with her rapist, and Olivia told her that she was better but that she wouldn't ever forget what happened. Category:Humans Category:Special Victims Unit Category:Detectives Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Investigations Specialists Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Benson family